Angeles
by Arabella Figg Black
Summary: Otro songfic, pero esta vez de Ron y Herm, pero algo sucede, una efermedad inesperada ataca, lean y dejen reviews!


Hola a todos los lectores de fics, y a todos los que me han hecho una de sus escritoras favorita, para mi es un halago escribir historias, y que le gusten, bueno, en primer lugar antes de nada, mi agradecimientos a todas mis amigas, que me han apoyado mucho, esta historia, va dedicada a la Nathalie, a la Ale, a la Tefa, a la Gi, a la Sofía, y a todas mis amigas de furgón, por escuchar cada una de mis demencias, bueno, como saben que en fan fiction, hay varias de mis historias, para que tambien las lean, aprovecho de pasar el avisto ^^, lo otro y así no menos importante, esto es un song-fic de Ron y Hermione, ojala les guste, y dejen reviews, pero no sean tan duros, gracias, Belle.  
  
Ángeles  
  
Los años habían comenzado a pasar, Ron amaba cada vez a aquella chica, que lo reprochaba cada vez que estaba equivocado, o que siempre tenia una idea o una muy buena excusa para escabullirlo de los líos, en los que el y Harry, se habían metido, pero eso ya había llegado a su fin, y el por cobarde, lo había perdido, mucha gente, le solía decir que ella le correspondía, pero el para Hermione, era solo Ron, simplemente Ron, nada mas que eso; Después de un tiempo Herm, encontró un novio, prefecto al igual que ella, alguien que estuviera a su altura, no alguien al cual, ella tuviera que corregir 23 de 24 horas al día, alguien como ella.  
  
Así es la ley  
  
Hay un ángel Hecho para mi  
  
Siempre, he creído en la existencia de un ser superior, y que muchos estamos hechos el uno para el otro, y eso yo creía, mas bien pensaba, que esos éramos Hermione y yo, pero aunque ya hayan pasado casi 5 años, y ya ni de Hermione ni de Harry sabia nada, pero en fin, yo ya no vivo en Inglaterra, después de que murió Ginny, antes de terminar su ultimo curso en Hogwarts, todos nos dispersamos por el mundo, Harry con suerte me envía una postal para mi cumple y para navidad, y yo igual, de Hermione nada.  
  
Te conocí  
  
Y el tiempo se me fue  
  
Tal como llego  
  
A veces me culpo, por no haberle dicho nunca nada a Hermione, no lo se, cuando pienso en que ahora podríamos estar juntos, tal vez organizando hasta nuestra propia boda- digo yo a Marina, mi anciana secretaria  
  
Usted dice Hermione Granger????- dijo Marina  
  
Si, por que Marina????- digo yo, un poco sorprendido  
  
Yo la conozco, digo, aquí casi todos la conocen- dijo ella  
  
Como la conocen???- dijo Ron  
  
Usted ubica a Felix??? – dijo Marina  
  
El mortifago sin juicio, el que como condena le dieron trabajo en el ministerio????- dijo Ron algo celoso  
  
Es que ella se mete en salones de chat, y como usted sabe, que ahora a los magos querían mantener contacto con los muggles compraron las computadoras.......- dijo Marina  
  
Si, si, eso yo lo se, mi padre participo, en ese proyecto- dijo Ron  
  
Si, si, por que Sr. Weasley, no va a darse una vueltesita para ver como esta su viejo amor???- dijo Marina  
  
No, no vale la pena, ella y yo perdimos la comunicación hace mucho tiempo, además, me molestaba mucho que me llamara a mi casa, por el hecho, que mi familia se burlara de que tenia novia, aun que no fuese así- dijo Ron  
  
Pero le hubiese gustado, no he???- dijo Marina  
  
Mejor vete a trabajar, antes de que cambie de opinión- dijo Ron riéndose  
  
Por si acaso, aquí le dejo la dirección de donde van estar- dijo Marina, y dejo un papelito en el escritorio  
  
Y te falle  
  
Te hice daño Tantos años yo  
  
Ir, o no ir- ese es el dilema de Ron, el siempre estaba confundido, si Hermione lo veía, como reaccionaria, que pasaría, tenia hecha una tremenda película, además ya hacían muchos años que no se veían, que estaba confundido. Así que entre toda su confusión, pesco su auto (tenia auto, jejeje) , y se fue a la dirección que le había dado Marina, y cuando llego al lugar, ahí estaban Hermione y felix.  
  
Así que mi jefe, ese Weasley, es un abusador, tal como lo era su padre- dijo Felix  
  
No seas así, Ron es una excelente persona- dijo Hermione  
  
Como, lo conoces????- pregunto Felix  
  
Si lo conozco????- dijo Herm- fuimos compañeros de escuela, en Hogwarts  
  
Ah, eras del grupo de Potter????- pregunto Felix  
  
Si, éramos unos excelentes amigos, inseparables, pero ya vez como terminamos- dijo Herm  
  
Si, ves, a ese de allá????- dijo Felix  
  
Si, si, lo veo, quien es???- dijo Herm  
  
Mi jefe- dijo Felix, y en ese momento Ron miro hacia donde estaba Hermione, y chocaron sus miradas, y Ron, miro hacia otro lugar, Herm igual, y mintieron diciendo que no se habían visto.  
  
Pase por todo  
  
Sin pasar Te ame sin casi amar  
  
Ya de eso habían pasado casi dos años, ninguno de los dos volvió a hablar de ese tema, un día Ron iba caminando, y se encontró con Harry, y toda su familia  
  
Harry!!!!- dijo Ron  
  
Ron?!- dijo Harry- no puedo creerlo, estas tan cambiado, diferente, eres otra persona, y como esta Hermione, los niños???- dijo Harry inocentemente  
  
No veo a Hermione como hace años- dijo Ron un poco triste  
  
Yo que tu la buscaría, para ser feliz con ella- dijo Harry- como Cho y yo, ya tenemos cinco hijos  
  
Te regalo una tele???0 dijo Ron haciendo una broma  
  
No gracias, ya nos tenemos que ir, Harry lll tiene que ir al medimago- dijo Harry  
  
Esta bien, cuídense!!!- dijo Ron y se fue a su casa, a reflexionar un poco las palabras de Harry  
  
En cierta parte Harry tenia razón, el se merecía ser feliz junto a la mujer a quien tanto ama. Así que se encamino a un lugar muggle llamado registro civil, y dio el nombre de Hermione, y le dijeron que fuera a la embajada de estados Unidos, y que ahí le podrían ayudar, así, que así lo hizo, y fue y pregunto por ella/  
  
Para ubicar a una persona, de este país, que tengo que hacer????- pregunto Ron, en informaciones  
  
Ir al mesón del fondo, ahí lo atenderán- dijo muy amablemente la recepcionista  
  
Gracias- dijo Ron, y fue al mesón, y lo atendieron  
  
Hermione Granger???- dij la Srta.  
  
Si- dijo muy esperanzado Ron  
  
Es su novia???- dijo la Srta. Mientras tecleaba sin mirar a Ron  
  
No, ojala, pero no- dijo Ron  
  
Aquí aparece una- dijo la Srta.- vive en Boston, en el centro, esta soltera, etc, quieres su dirección y teléfono???- pregunto  
  
Esta bien- dij Ron  
  
Suerte, y adiós!- dijo la Srta.  
  
Ron, tomo un poco de cosas en una maleta, luego aviso a la oficina que se tomaría unas largas vacaciones, y después tomo mucho dinero, y se fue al aeropuerto, y pidió un coche al ministerio de magia de Estados Unidos, que se lo daban gratis, por ser jefe de un departamento en el ministerio, así que así partió rumbo a América, a la tierra de todos los sueños.  
  
Y al Final Quien  
  
Me salvo  
  
El ángel que  
  
Quiero yo  
  
Después de encontrar un acogedor departamento amoblado, en Boston, empezó a buscar trabajo en el ministerio mientras estuviera allá, pasaron unas semanas, y comenzó a buscar, el gran y único amor de su vida, Hermione.  
  
De nuevo tu  
  
Te cuelas en mis huesos  
  
Dejándome tus besos  
  
Junto al corazón  
  
Encontró el edificio donde vivía Hermione, un día se sentó en frente de el, a tomarse un café, para ver si salía o no, pero no tuvo respuesta, así que tomo el auto, se fue a su departamento, y llamo a Inglaterra a su madre y hermanos, y luego al ministerio.  
  
Alo, Marina!!!- dijo Ron  
  
Sr. Weasley, que sorpresa!!!- dijo Marina  
  
Como ha estado???- dijo Ron  
  
Muy bien, y usted???- pregunto Marina  
  
Bien, alguna novedad??- dijo Ron  
  
Si, encontramos al desaparecido Felix- dijo Marina  
  
Si???, y donde esta???- pregunto Ron  
  
Esta en estados unidos, con Hermione- dijo Marina- la carta de renuncia, llego cuando usted se fue  
  
Que extraño, no lo se, nunca me a dado buena espina Felix, y a ti??- dijo Ron  
  
No, Sr. Weasley, lo tengo que dejar, por que tengo mucho trabajo, y su hermano Percy, es un abusador!!- dijo Marina  
  
Déjalo, cuídese, y Adiós- dijo Ron, y colgó, luego se recostó, y se puso a pensar, que pasaría si visitara a Hermione, o que le estaría haciendo Felix a Herm, no lo sabia, pero lo averiguaría, no hoy, ya era muy tarde, pero tal vez mañana.  
  
Dejándome tus besos  
  
Junto al corazón  
  
Así, que Ron se levanto temprano, y se sentó, en la banca frente del departamento de Hermione, y casi derramo su café cuando escucho unos gritos.  
  
Déjame Maldito, infeliz, ya no me hagas mas crucios!!!!- dijo Hermione  
  
Cállate estúpida!!, No ves que esto es lo que hubiese hecho mi Señor, si tu maldito amigo Potter no lo hubiera destruido!!!!!- gritaba Felix, mientras se escuchaban golpes desde arriba, Ron sentía una gran necesidad por ayudar a su mejor amiga, y mujer de su vida.  
  
Ron, con un pequeño Alohomora, abrió la puerta de calle, para subir al tercer y ultimo piso, donde vivía Hermione, con otro Alohomora, abrió la puerta de entrada.  
  
Déjala en paz!!!!!- grito Ron, mientras veía que Hermione, tenia un ojo morado, un brazo roto, y su labio sangrando.  
  
Vete de aquí Weasley!!!!- dijo Felix, retirando la varita de Hermione, y ahora apuntaba a Ron- te vas, o mueres, elige  
  
Si voy a morir para salvar a la mujer que amo, prefiero morir- dijo Ron, mientras a Hermione se le caían las lagrimas  
  
Entonces, Avada keahhhhhhhh!!!!!- dijo Felix, por que Hermione, había reventado una botella en su cabeza, entre los dos lo inmovilizaron, y llamaron al ministerio, y que lo llevaran a Azkaban.  
  
Y otra vez tu  
  
Abriéndome tus alas  
  
Parecía ser que Ron estaba muy emocionado, por el hecho de haber encontrado a Hermione, pero el muy idiota, no le dijo ni hola.  
  
Gracias- dijo Hermione  
  
No hay de que- dijo Ron  
  
A que viniste Ron???- dijo Hermione  
  
A buscarte- dijo Ron  
  
No, no ahora, por que tu a mi ya me hiciste mucho daño, y temo yo hacértelo ahora, no me gustaría ilusionarte, con algo que no pueda cumplir.  
  
Sea lo que sea que tengas, me gustaría afrontarlo contigo, Hermione, si no te tengo creo que moriré, estaba decayendo mucho, ya no podía sufrir mas, tenia que encontrar la cura a esta enfermedad, y tu eres ese remedio único que la pueda curar- dijo Ron  
  
Yo te amo, nunca deje de quererte, pero como ya ninguno tuvo mas interés en seguir escribiéndonos , pensé que te habías casado, y que por eso ya no querías saber mas de mi- dijo Herm  
  
Al contrario, fui yo el que pensé que tu te habías casado, que querías desaparecer de nuestras vidas, y luego me ponía a pensar, por que fui tan idiota como para no decirle que la amo, y a lo mejor en este momento, podríamos estar criando nuestros propios hijos- dijo Ron- quieres que te lleve mejor a mi casa???  
  
Esta bien, este de aquí, me trae malos recuerdos- dijo Hermione, y en un ratito, tenia armada su maleta, y un bolso con los objetos de mayor valor para ella.  
  
En cuestión de minutos llegaron al departamento de Ron, que era muy ordenado, pero perfectamente, podían vivir.  
  
Aquí dormirás tu, dijo Ron, si quieres claro- dijo Ron, todo colorado  
  
Me estas diciendo que si acaso quiero dormir contigo???- dijo Hermione  
  
Si???- dijo Ron, que parecía un rabanito con insolación  
  
Esta bien, aquí dejare mis cosas por mientras- dijo Herm, que puso sus cosas, y luego se fue a hablar con Ron  
  
Hermione, se que esto es muy difícil de decir para mi, he esperado casi 8 años, para hacerlo, pero te quería decir, si aceptas ser mi novia???- dijo Ron, hablando solo  
  
Si, acepto- dijo Hermione, que corrió a los brazos de Ron  
  
Me sacas de las malas  
  
Rachas de dolor  
  
Ya habían pasado los años, y Ron y Hermione, se habían casado, y Herm, estaba embarazada  
  
En el medico...  
  
Hermione, tienes ya casi 6 mese, este problema, es muy riesgoso para el niño- dijo la doctora  
  
Que tengo doctora???- dijo Hermione asustada  
  
Tienes un leucemia, es un principio, esta como para empezar a tratarlo, pero tienes que hablarlo con tu esposo, el bebe, por los exámenes, nos hemos dado cuenta, no tiene problemas, y Ron, no se puede contagiar- dijo la doctora, y luego Hermione se fue  
  
Por que tu eres  
  
El ángel  
  
Que quiero yo  
  
Pero como???- decía Ron- estas segura que no es grave???, no quiero que te pase nada Herm, nada, sin ti, yo me muero.  
  
No, la doctora, me dijo, que es un principio de leucemia, pero esta en el punto perfecto para tratarla- dijo Herm  
  
Yo estaré contigo, hasta que le doblemos la mano a tu enfermedad  
  
Cuando estoy fatal  
  
Ya no se que hacer  
  
Ni a donde ir  
  
Hermione, te sientes bien cariño???, fue un niño, es hermoso- dijo Ron  
  
Si, si lo vi- contesto toda agotada Herm- tiene tu mismo pelo  
  
Algo Weasley que sacara, por que el resto es igual a ti ¬_¬ – dijo Ron  
  
No reclames, el bebe, esta hermoso- dijo Harry  
  
Yo creo que la mas contenta que hubiese estado, hubiera sido Ginny- dijo Ron  
  
Siempre quiso ver el día en que Ron y tu, estuvieran así- dijo Harry  
  
Me deprime tanto, saber que mi pequeña hermanita Ginny, nunca mas reirá con nosotros. Y todo por culpa de Voldemort.- dijo Ron  
  
Tienes que estar bien cariño, a lo mejor Ginny, no esta aquí, pero de donde quiera que este, nos esta observando y dándonos su bendición- dijo Herm  
  
Tienes mucha razón, te dejamos descansar- Ron la beso, y se fue  
  
Te fui feliz  
  
Y te siento cerca  
  
Pensando en mi  
  
Ron, ya no aguantaba esto de la enfermedad de Herm, cada cierto tiempo, le tenían que juntar donadores de sangre, muchas noches se las paso en vigilia, entre su hijo y Hermione, ya estaba completamente desesperado, pero aun así, no dejaba de temer, Herm, recién había empezado a desarrollar este cáncer, y no podía dejarse de imaginar que ocurriría el día en que el cáncer, destruyera por completo el proyecto de vida y familia, que tenia Ron dentro de su cabeza, quería tener mas hijos, pero sabia que si lo hacia, era poner en peligro la inocente vida de un bebe, y la de su madre, no quería perderla, no ahora, que la había encontrado, y la quería junto a el, eternamente.  
  
El cuerpo se me va  
  
Hacia donde tu estas  
  
Mi vida cambio  
  
El ángel que quiero yo.  
  
El pequeño hijo ya tenia 2 años, al igual que la enfermedad de Hermione, cada día avanzaba mas, cada día la iba debilitando como podía, la morfina había empezado a ser la solución para calmar los fuertes dolores de Hermione. Esto crecía cada día mas.  
  
Ya no se que hacer- decía Ron  
  
No te preocupes amigo, no la perderás, yo sé que tu por ella, eres capas de dar la vida, pero él medico que dijo, hay solución?- Dijo Harry  
  
Ese es el problema, no hay solución, ahora solo hay que esperar, Herm, puede estar así dos días como 10 años, necesitaríamos un hermano de ella, pero como no tiene, no se puede hacer nada!, no quiero perderla, Harry pasó mucho tiempo sin que yo no la viera, no quiero volver a perderla, no quiero- dijo Ron  
  
Hola mi amor!- dijo Hermione  
  
Hola mi vida como te fue en el médico?- dijo Ron  
  
El doctor dice que debo comenzar con la quimioterapia la próxima semana, y que debo hacerme a la idea de que eso va a ser muy doloroso, y que- Hermione había comenzado a llorar.  
  
Que te sucede Herm, ??- dijo Ron muy dulce  
  
Voy a comenzar a perder el cabello con el paso de las quimioterapias- dijo Hermione  
  
Mi niña, no debes preocuparte por eso, yo te voy a amar siempre como seas Hermione, y te voy a acompañar a todas y cada una de esas sesiones, para que así yo pueda estar contigo- dijo Ron y la beso  
  
Cuenta con mi apoyo Herm, si necesitas que cuide al niño, solo déjalo con nosotros y tu sabes que va a estar seguro- dijo Harry  
  
Gracias, Harry, como cuando íbamos a Howgarts- dijo Herm sonriendo  
  
Denuevo tu  
  
Te cuelas en mis huesos  
  
Dejándome tus besos  
  
Junto al corazón  
  
Y otra vez tu  
  
Abriéndome tus alas  
  
Me sacas de las malas rachas de dolor  
  
Por que tú eres  
  
El ángel que quiero yo  
  
Ya habían pasado 8 años desde que a Hermione le habían descubierto su enfermedad, ya no tenia es espesa mata de pelo castaño, si no que en ves de eso, tenia un pañuelo de color azul, atado a su cabecita, Ron la contemplaba cada noche y veía como estaba cambiando, como su hijo iba creciendo, lo que hacía que Ron llorara era el hecho de saber que estaba a muy poco de perder a Hermione y que su hijo se quedaría sin mamá, las dosis de morfina ya no hacían casi efecto, y Herm daba Gritos de dolor.  
  
Cariño, estas bien- dijo Ron observando A Hermione que estaba sentada en una silla al lado de una ventana.  
  
Si, estaba pensando que le voy a hacer un video a Thomas, para que tenga un recuerdo mío y lo vea siempre que quiera ver a la mamá- dijo Herm, siempre con su sonrisa  
  
Bueno, donde lo quieres hacer, aquí, aprovechando que el esta durmiendo, pero Ron, tu sabes que ya me queda poco, y quiero que se lo entregue solo cuando sea el momento esta bien...  
  
Minutos más tarde...  
  
Esta grabando!- dijo Ron que poco entendía de esas cosas  
  
Hola hijo, bueno no sé que recuerdos tengas de mí, pero quise hacerte un este video para que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes a tu madre como una persona alegre y que siempre hizo un minuto para ti, al igual que tu padre,  
  
Lo más probable es que cuando veas este video yo ya no este con ustedes, pero hijo ya estas creciendo y me siento tan impotente al saber que no voy a estar contigo cuando cumplas 11 años y llegue tu carta a Howgarts, para que tu padre, tu y yo celebremos y fuéramos a comer al callejón Diagon para celebrar, tampoco voy a estar contigo cuando necesites ayuda con tus deberes, o para cuando ya seas un mago adulto y salgas de la escuela, o cuando me digas: Mamá voy a casarme, o mamá voy a ser padre y vea correr por toda la casa ese pequeño o pequeña, o cuantos tengas, no voy a estar aquí para apoyarte, pero a donde sea que este, te voy a proteger siempre, te voy a cuidar y te voy a ayudar, nunca te olvides que tu eres lo mas lindo que me a pasado en la vida, haberte tenido para mi fue lo mejor, y mas por que siempre desde pequeña quería tener un hijo de tu padre.  
  
Mi cielo adorado, mucha suerte y estudia mucho en el colegio, disfruta tu vida como si el día a día fuera el último momento que estuvieras viviendo, disfruta a tu padre y siempre que puedas anda a dejarme un ramito d flores, hijo te amo, y jamás te abandonaré- y Hermione hizo un gesto para que Ron cortara la filmación  
  
Ron por supuesto, estaba llorando  
  
No sabes cuanto te voy a extrañar Hermi- dijo Ron  
  
Yo también, pero nunca olvides que te amo- dijo Hermione  
  
Dos semanas después...  
  
Herm, cariño despierta, hace un lindo día- dijo Ron abriendo las cortinas- Hermi?... NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Ron desconsolado- Hermione dime que es mentira, vuelve Hermione, vuelve!!!!!!- decía Ron llorando como niño pequeño  
  
Papá que sucede?- dijo Thomas  
  
Hijo tu mami, se nos fue , mami se fue al cielo, junto con la tía Ginny- dijo Ron llorando  
  
Que?, Papi, mami tiene que volver, no nos puede dejar ahora!!!!- dijo Thomas llorando  
  
Pero la mami se fue a un lugar mejor, a un lugar donde va a estar tan linda como siempre, radiante, con una sonrisa que alumbrara al cielo eternamente, y nos esperara y nos acompañara, tu mami ya no va a sentir mas dolores, va a estar bien- dijo Ron  
  
Tu crees papi?- dijo Thomas  
  
Si, yo creo, será mejor que le avisemos a la gente que nos acompañó, es como signo de gratitud- dijo Ron, nadie podía creer que Herm, se haya ido en el sueño, una linda muerte y sin dolor.  
  
En el funeral...  
  
Nunca pensé que llegaría este día, el día en que mas que nunca necesitara tu voz, tus besos, tus abrazos y tus caricias, pero se que donde quieras que estés mi amor, se que estarás bien, tantas cosas que tuviste que vivir, pero ahora ya no sentirás mas dolor, solo el nuestro ...- y Ron no pudo seguir hablando- eras... una per...sona...digna...de se...guir...fuis...te una...gran amiga....mujer...y...compa...ñera- Ron no podía Hablar por que las lágrimas se lo impedían, pero luego de un largo rato Ron saco voz y comenzó a cantar:  
  
Así es la ley  
  
Hay un ángel  
  
Hecho para mi  
  
Te conocí y te siento cerca  
  
Pensando en mi  
  
El, cuerpo se me va  
  
Hacia donde estas  
  
Mi vida cambio  
  
El ángel que quiero yo  
  
Cuando estoy fatal  
  
Ya no se que hacer  
  
Ni a donde ir  
  
El cuerpo se me va hacia donde tu estas  
  
El ángel que quiero yo  
  
Adiós mi ángel Hermione!!!, Te amo!!!- y así comenzó a descender el ataúd de Hermione, y ahí se iba el amor de mi vida, y ahí quedaba, encerrada entre cuatro paredes de tierra, pero ya no sufría, estaba bien, tranquila, lo más importante era que ella ya no sufriría....  
  
8 años después....  
  
Thomas, bueno ya cumpliste 13 años, creo que es el momento de entregarte algo- dijo Ron  
  
Que cosa papá?- dijo Thomas, que era una copia fiel del padre a pesar de todo lo que había dicho Ron cuando nació, pero claramente tenía los ojos de Herm, su nariz y su inteligencia  
  
Algo que deja tu mami semanas antes de morir- dijo Ron con los ojos vidriosos  
  
Mamá...me dejó...algo?- dijo Thomas que también comenzaba a brillarle sus ojos  
  
Si, pero ella siempre me dijo que te lo entregara cuando fuese el momento, y tu tienes algo muy parecido a mí, que también te enamoraste de una sabelotodo, que odias que te corrija, pero a la vez te encanta, pero lucha por ella, que no te pase lo que a mi me sucedió con tu madre, que tuve que esperar casi 15 años para poder estar al fin con ella, si amas a alguien díselo!, que después puede ser tarde- dijo Ron  
  
Si papá tienes razón, pero que es lo que me dejo mi mami?- dijo Thomas  
  
Ven, siéntate- dijo Ron y puso el video...  
  
Hola hijo, bueno no sé que recuerdos tengas de mí, pero quise hacerte un este video para que cada vez que lo veas recuerdes a tu madre como una persona alegre y que siempre hizo un minuto para ti, al igual que tu padre,  
  
Lo más probable es que cuando veas este video yo ya no este con ustedes, pero hijo ya estas creciendo y me siento tan impotente al saber que no voy a estar contigo cuando cumplas 11 años y llegue tu carta a Howgarts, para que tu padre, tu y yo celebremos y fuéramos a comer al callejón Diagon para celebrar, tampoco voy a estar contigo cuando necesites ayuda con tus deberes, o para cuando ya seas un mago adulto y salgas de la escuela, o cuando me digas: Mamá voy a casarme, o mamá voy a ser padre y vea correr por toda la casa ese pequeño o pequeña, o cuantos tengas, no voy a estar aquí para apoyarte, pero a donde sea que este, te voy a proteger siempre, te voy a cuidar y te voy a ayudar, nunca te olvides que tu eres lo mas lindo que me a pasado en la vida, haberte tenido para mi fue lo mejor, y mas por que siempre desde pequeña quería tener un hijo de tu padre.  
  
Mi cielo adorado, mucha suerte y estudia mucho en el colegio, disfruta tu vida como si el día a día fuera el último momento que estuvieras viviendo, disfruta a tu padre y siempre que puedas anda a dejarme un ramito d flores, hijo te amo, y jamás te abandonare  
  
Y se corto...  
  
Era preciosa- dijo Thomas llorando  
  
Tu madre era la mas linda de todas y te adoraba- dijo Ron- ella cuando supo lo de su cáncer lloraba de impotencia por que sabía que ya no iba a compartir tantas cosas contigo, tu madre era una gran persona, nunca la saques de tu corazón y nunca la juzgues, si alguna vez hablas con el profesor Dumbledore o Mcgonagall pregúntales por tu madre, y ellos te van a contar mas cosas- dijo Ron  
  
50 años después...  
  
hay Hermione, no sabes que falta me has hecho, nuestro pequeño Thomas ya es todo un hombre, el día que se caso estaba tan nervioso, la novia ha sido maravillosa, ya tienen 3 hijos que ya son todos unos hombres y mujeres, la primera hija de Thom, se llama Hermione y es igual a ti...el te ha necesitado mucho, pero para el siempre vas a estar en su corazón, yo ya estoy viejo, a penas camino y Harry ya partió hace unos años atrás que lo atropellaron y no resistió, el debe estar contigo, ay Herm, no sabes cuanto te extraño, que lo único que anhelo en esta vida es estar junto a ti, ya me siento un hombre realizado, salí del colegio, te conocí, te salve, te ame, te hice mi esposa, fuiste la madre de mi hijo, y eres la mujer que aun amo, yo creo que ya es mi hora...  
  
Me llamo Ron Weasley- dije  
  
Yo soy Harry Potter- dijo El  
  
Guau!!!, y de verdad tienes la...ya sabes...-dije  
  
La cicatriz??- dijo- si, mira!!!  
  
Cool!!!- dije  
  
Vístanse que ya vamos a llegar, por cierto, tienes una mancha en la nariz- dijo una chica de cabello alborotado....  
  
...pero si no tiene amigos, por que ella es perfecta!!, es un perfecto fastidio!!!- dije y una chica pasó rozándole el hombro...  
  
...y como lo hicimos!!!- dije  
  
genial, no han dado 5 puntos!!- dijo Harry  
  
Gracias Hermione- dije- para eso estamos los amigos...  
  
...Como se te ocurre ir con Krum!!!- dije  
  
Por que el me lo pidió!!!!- dijo Herm  
  
Y si te lo hubiese pedido Malfoy también habrías ido?!?!?!?!- dije  
  
Y por que no?!?!?!?!?!- dijo Hermione...  
  
... GINNY!!!!!!!!!!!!!- dije yo  
  
Mi pequeña hermanita no puede ser!!!!- Ginny estaba muerta...  
  
...Avada kedahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh- dijo Félix  
  
Suéltala imbécil!!!!- dije...  
  
...Hermione cásate conmigo- dije...  
  
...Te tomo por esposo para amarte y respetarte y en lo bueno y en lo adverso, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dijo Herm  
  
Te tomo por esposa para amarte y respetarte y en lo bueno y en lo adverso, en salud y enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe- dije...  
  
...Vamos a ser padres!!!!!!!!!!- dijo Herm con su carita llena de alegría  
  
Que??!?!?!- dije y nos fuimos a la casa de mis padres donde estaban todos  
  
Va a nacer un Weasley!!!!-dije...  
  
...tengo leucemia- dijo Hermione...  
  
...papá-dijo el pequeño Thomas...  
  
...le voy a hacer un video a nuestro hijo- dijo Herm  
  
...Herm, cariño despierta hace un lindo día- dije- NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO,- Hermione, mi Herm, estaba muerta...  
  
...y siempre te amaré- dije a la tumba de Hermione...  
  
...Papá, me caso- dijo Thom...  
  
...Vas a ser abuelo- dijo mi hijo- va a ser una niña, y le pondremos Hermione, como mi mami-...  
  
...Es igual a ti mi querida Herm- dije yo a la tumba de Hermione  
  
Papá, despierta, hoy es la graduación del pequeño Alex, papá que tienes, por que no despiertas????- decía Thomas, inútilmente- EMMA!!!!  
  
Que sucede!!??- dijo Emma, la esposa de Thom  
  
Mi, mi padre murió...  
  
De nuevo tu Te cuelas en mis huesos,  
  
Dejándome tus besos  
  
Junto al corazón  
  
Y otra vez tu  
  
Abriéndome tus alas  
  
Me sacas de las malas  
  
Rachas de dolor  
  
Por que tu eres  
  
El ángel que quiero yo  
  
Reconozco que la canción esta como a pedazos, pero dejen review 


End file.
